Predator Mew Mew
by The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai
Summary: What if Ryou had a sister? What if she made a mew squad with 5 boys and predatorial animals? I dont know! that's why Im writing this! T for humor, language, and references. I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW
1. Chapter 1

"Kaoru! Did you hear?"

The black haired boy looked up at the excitable brunette. "What is it, Inu?"

"There was another strike from that serial hacker. This time, it was from a school. More specifically, our school."

His friend sighed. "Unbelievable. First those disappearances, then the murders, and now some hacker is stealing records from schools and hospitals. This, Inu, is what our world is coming to."

"Hey, don't sweat it! I'm sure that with the Police involved, the hacker will be found in no time!" He gave his gothic friend an encouraging smile. Once Kaoru got like this, it took a while to fix his mood. "Besides, this hacker hasn't done anything other than take files."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Hey guys!"

Hearing yet another familiar voice, the two looked over to see their bubbly blonde friend. "Hey Hikaru, what's up?"

The blond boy giggled. "The ceiling silly! After that, the sky!" Another giggle escaped the ditzy boy.

"You know that's not what Inu meant."

"C'mon Kaoru, lighten up! You need to smile a lot more; especially since Kagome dumping you was like, two weeks ago."

"And you need to stop being so happy all the god-damned time and stop giggling like a little girl!"

That was met with more giggles as the Goth's polar opposite imagined himself as a little girl.

"He's got a point, Kaoru. You've been a bigger asshole than usual lately. Are you having your man period, or did something crawl up your ass and die?"

As Kaoru growled in anger, Hikaru burst out laughing from the thought of their friend having a period.

Turning to the ditzy boy Kaoru decided to find out just why Hikaru was there. "Now, what did you want, Blondie?"

"Oh yeah! I was going to draw a picture of that yellow Mew girl and wanted to know if you wanted me to draw pictures of your favorite mews."

"Seriously?" Letting out a sigh, Kaoru pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "You do realize we can just find pictures online, right?"

"Oops, my bad. I forgot!"

Yelling in anger, Kaoru lunged at the giggling blonde and began chasing him, hoping to catch and beat him senseless before they had to get to class. Unknown to the trio, they were being watched by a nearby security camera, but the camera wasn't one of the school's.

-Elsewhere-

As the black haired boy chased his blonde opposite, five other monitors showed a profile on each of the boys as well as two others.

A young woman sat before the monitors. "Everything is ready. Tonight, my Mew Project will begin, and these boys are the perfect choices. Soon, Earth will have five new heroes."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Kaoru sat in his room with his laptop. As he typed away at his Facebook page, his radio blasted Suicide Silence's _F*ck Everything_. As he was about to exit, he noticed his friends were inviting him to a video chat.

Sighing at the fact that there were ten invites from Hikaru, each one minute apart, the Goth accepted the most recent invite and joined the chat. Once his computer finished loading, he was welcomed by the sight of his four friends. Three of them were in a heated argument with one another, while the fourth sat there quietly and would comment every now and then.

"Alright, what's going on? Why is it so important that I join your argument?"

"Kaoru buddy! You got my messages! I was afraid I'd have to send more."

A sigh left the only red-head of the group. "Finally, the shadow of reason has showed his face."

Kaoru smirked at the nickname. "It's good to see you too, Suzaku."

"So can you end this argument, Kaoru?" asked the silent boy.

Sighing, the black haired youth shook his head in exasperation. "What is it now, Kiku? What's _THIS_ argument about?"

Tucking a lock of his silver hair behind his ear, Kiku began to talk, but was interrupted by Hikaru. "Well you see, Kaoru buddy, I was talking about how much I liked the yellow mew girl, then Suzaku commented on how the blue one is better. After that, Inu said Suzaku only liked the blue mew because she seemed like a stuck-up bitch, and Suzaku said the pink girl was a ditzy idiot."

"At which point," added Kiku, "I said the purple mew was the best, and we've been arguing for the past ten minutes."

"So I decided to invite you, Kaoru buddy!" the blonde declared while he raised his hand with a giggle. "I felt we needed you involved so the argument wouldn't get out of hand."

All right, obviously, you're delusional. The last thing I can do is say which of you is right because obviously, the green mew is best." Before any of them could respond, Kaoru exited the chat and shut down his computer.

Getting into his bed, he sighed. _What's this world coming to?_ He thought to himself. _Aliens, girls with animal powers, that hacker, and now the disappearances._ Leaning over to turn off his lamp, sleep began to claim him as he lay back down. As he gave in to his exhaustion, one last thought ran through his head. _What's next?_

"It's time." The young woman walked over to a large machine and gripped the lever on it. "The Mew Project begins now." With that, the lever was pulled and the machine sent out an invisible pulse. A pulse that would only affect the five boys.

-In Kaoru's Dream-

_Where am I? _ Looking around, the youth saw what looked like sparkling bubbles floating around the sea green void he found himself in. As he looked around, he heard a rather distinct hissing sound. Turning around, Kaoru quickly found the source of the hissing.

_A black mamba?_ He thought as he cautiously approached the venomous serpent. _What's it doing here?_

Once the Goth reached the snake, it reached out with its head and began nuzzling into his foot. _Wow. What a social snake. Weird._ Deeming it safe, Kaoru reached down and picked up the black mamba as he began to pet its head.

Once he'd stood back up, the snake seemed very focused on his chest, more specifically the area around where his heart was. Suddenly, the snake lunged towards the left side of the boy's chest. But rather than biting him, the snake was going through his body and caused a white light to start forming as it entered the boy's heart. As the light grew in intensity, Kaoru heard what sounded like his alarm clock going off.

_What the hell?!_

Bolting upright, Kaoru realized he had been dreaming all of that. "It was so real though," he muttered to himself. Getting out of his bed, Kaoru rubbed his eyes with his left hand as he reached out with his right to shut off the alarm. Hitting the snooze button, he noticed something about the back of his right hand, something that hadn't been there before.

"What the hell?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru was shocked, and confused. There, on the back of his right hand, was a strange, light purple mark in the shape of a snake fang. The point looked as though it were dripping with venom. _Where the hell did this come from?_

Going into his family's bathroom, he started scrubbing at the strange mark with hot water and soap. After about two minutes, he realized nothing was working. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. _Well, at least my parents don't look at the backs of my hands._

After Kaoru left the bathroom, he threw together a quick breakfast and promptly got dressed. Putting on his black jeans and a deep violet shirt, he opted for the black fingerless gloves he had bought a while back. _This way, nobody will notice that weird mark on my hand,_ he thought as he slipped on the gloves.

A knocking on his bedroom door snapped him back to reality. "Oi, Onii-sama! You ready yet?"

Sighing at his sister's newfound eagerness to get to school, he opened the door to look at his bored sister. "Yeah, I'm ready Misako. Let's go."

After arriving at the school, Kaoru had two priorities: ditching his heavy text books in his locker, and talking to his friends about that dream and the weird mark on his right hand.

Opening the locker he shared with one of his classmates, he found a small white box on his shelf in their locker. Looking the box over, all he could tell was the color and the fact his name was on the lid. Shrugging his shoulders, he figured it was just Drew's way of giving it to him for somebody. Opening the box, he found the box's contents consisted of a small golden pendant with pink markings on it.

_What the hell?_ Taking out the pendant, he put the box and his books back into the locker and slammed it shut. As he walked towards the cafeteria, he checked the little pendant over. The front had a heart towards the top with two little lines curling down to form a circle of sorts.

_What? How's that even possible?_ Inside the little circle was a small fang with drops of venom, a fang that was identical to the mark on his right hand. _What the hell's going on here?_

"Kaoru-buddy!" The Goth groaned at the fact Hikaru chose that time to break his train of thought.

Looking, towards their table, he found his four friends like they usually were. Kiku was reading quietly, Inu and Suzaku were fighting, and Hikaru was giggling like the child he was. It was then Kaoru noticed something different: each boy had a small golden pendant in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apology time! I'm super wooper sorry that i took so long to update! but between summer work, and hiding this profile from my parents, I've been rather pressed for occasions to update and type. I have chapters 5 to 9 on paper and 10 is in the works. so dont worry. Once school starts up, I'll have more chapters typed up. Thanks!  
**

* * *

"You guys have pendants too?"

Kiku looked towards Kaoru and shut his book. "Yes, and judging by your question, you have one too, correct?"

Nodding, Kaoru produced his own pendant and set it with the others'. Looking at the five pendants, he noticed something off. Each pendant had a different symbol in the small circle. There was a set of shark jaws, a pair of flared eagle wings, a dog's paw, and the shadow of a cat's head.

"So," he looked at his four friends, "I take it each of you have a strange mark?" Each of them nodded. Suzaku raised his sleeve to show the cat head. Inu pulled the neck of his shirt down to show the paw print over his heart. Pulling back his hair, the shark jaws on Kiku's neck were in plain view. Turning around and lowering his shirts neckline, the friends saw the bird wings between Hikaru's shoulder blades. Sighing, Kaoru removed his right glove to expose the fang on the back of his hand.

Inu let out a low whistle, "Okay, this is beyond creepy."

Pulling back on his glove, Kaoru nodded. "Inu's right. We need to figure what these marks mean. More importantly, where these pendants came from and what they're for."

Hearing a familiar giggle, they turned to see Hikaru struggling to contain his laughter. "What is it Blondie?" snapped Suzaku. You better spill it, you little runt, before I hurt you!"

Still smiling, Hikaru rolled his eyes. "How have you guys not noticed it yet? Look at this." Reaching into his book bag, the young blonde pulled out his drawing book. Opening it up to one particular page, he put the book down so his friends could see it. Looking at the drawing, they recognized the figures in it as Tokyo Mew Mew.

"So, it's just another drawing of the Mew Mews."

"It's more than that Suzaku! Look!" The eighth grader then pointed to the necks of the Mews. What he pointed to left them speechless. "See? They have pendants just like us!"

"So, you're saying we're Mew Mews?"

"Yup!" Before the others could comment on it, a loud explosion caught their attention. As they got up, the entrance to the cafeteria exploded. Turning, Kaoru saw what looked like a giant rat-like monster in the wreckage. Pouncing towards them, the boys scattered to avoid the beast. However, they were still sent flying. As it turned, it saw Hikaru with his back turned. Roaring, it barreled towards the defenseless blond.

"_HIKARU!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrite, first, some notes. After my last post, I noticed some points I should straighten out. First, Kaoru taking his pendant. Kaoru wasn't always goth. He was a nice guy until his previously mentioned girlfriend Kagome dumped him. Since then, he's been a complete Jack-ass to everyone. IN response, Hikaru became the ditzy idiot he is now to try and lighten up Kaoru's attitude. As such, he started the habit of giggling, which while cute on occasion, is completely fake. Also, the boys are not in Japan. Rather, they live in 'Merica and are Japanese-American. Also, do not worry bout them being 2d characters. the first few chapters are introductory more than anything. Finally, Hikaru's giggling stops after last chapter, mainly because Kaoru and the others become a lot more light hearted after becoming mews. So, that about sums things up! Grell! get your obviously female rear-end over here and do my disclaimer!**

**Grell: Of course Darling! Sesshomaru Kurai does not own the adorable girls of Tokyo Mew Mew. But he can help me win Bassie's heart.**

**Sebastion: Not in a million years Grell.**

* * *

As Hikaru turned and saw the rat monster, he quickly shut his eyes for some comfort as his doom approached. What he felt instead, though, was a pair of human arms wrapping themselves around him and pull him out of the way. Then he heard the voice of a young woman. "You know, I think we've got this backwards."

Opening his eyes, he saw the monster stumbling around after hitting a wall head on. Turning, he looked at his savior. She was roughly 19 or so, making her close to Kiku's age. Her blonde hair went down to her shoulders and looked rather odd when you consider the fact she was tan. As Hikaru's friends ran to them, she couldn't help but let a satisfied smirk grow on her face.

Inu then turned to the mystery woman. "Who are you?" he asjked. As he did though, the rat creature came to its senses.

"Basically, your new boss. Now, "she then pointed to the monster, "it's time to fight that."

"Are you crazy?" shouted Suzaku. "How in the world are we supposed to fight something like that!"

Sighing, the woman shook her head. "You're Mew Mews! You've got your pendants, right? Let the words come to your heart."

As the beast charged them, Kaoru gripped his pendant to his heart and thought of his desire to protect his friends. As he did so, he felt all the knowledge come rushing into his mind like a river. Smirking, he stepped forward. "You're time's up, little mouse." Raising his pendant, he called out; "MEW MEW VENOM! METAMORPHOSIS!"

As the others watched, Kaoru changed his appearance right before their eyes. As he held the pendant in front of him, ribbons of light worked their way down his arms till they reached his chest. Once there, they wrapped around him and vanished in a glow to become a black tank top. Another two crossed on his back and joined around his arms to become a light purple, open vest. Another several formed around his waist and began covering his legs similar to how a mummy is wrapped up. With a flash, they became a pair of slightly loose fitting pants and perfect fitting boots, with the pants being dark violet, and the boots a lighter shade. As he extended his arms, the ribbons on his arms condensed into three bands on each of his arms with two lights covering his hands.

As the lights on his arms began dimming, ribbons formed from the bands on his arms and two came from his waist, almost like a sash around his waist. With a quick flash, the lights around his arms and waist vanished, revealing sashes from each band on his arms and a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands, all of which were a rich violet. As a ribbon wrapped itself around his lower face, his hair and eyes became a light purple with his nails turning into claws of some sort. With the light gone, a long purple scarf was wrapped around his face and his pendant serving as a fastener to his vest at the neck. Opening his eyes, his pupils became slitted, much like a snake's.

With his transformation done, the light around him vanished, leaving the others stunned at his transformation. Snarling at the rat, he raised his hand. "VENOM JAKOTSU!" With a brief flash of light, a cutlass of some sort formed in his hand, at the pommel of the violet metal guard, a small pink jewel decorated the pommel. Jumping into the air, he slashed his sword at the rat. "Ribbon, Venom Slicer!" As he said that, the blade turned into a whip of light and seemed like a jagged bolt of lightning as it moved towards the creature. As the attack connected, the beast was sent flying into a wall.

Turning to his friends, he pulled down the scarf over his mouth, and called out to them, which revealed his new fangs. "Hey! You gonna help, or not?"

Being the first to recover, Hikaru let out a cheer before calling out as he pulled out his pendant. "MEW MEW TALON! METAMORPHOSIS!" When he transformed, the younger boy looked much like Kaoru, but without the excessive amount of scarves, long pants, and the color purple. Instead, his outfit was primarily yellow, and with a pair of shorts. He wore what could best be described as steam punk goggles on his face. What's more, the young blonde had a pair of eagle wings coming out from between his shoulder blades and a small bird's tail at his waist. Raising his arms, he called out: "TALON BRACERS!" After a brief flash of light, his arms were covered in a pair of bladed gauntlets, both looking as though they were made of gold-like materials, each with a small pink heart jewel on the backs of each. Flapping his wings, he went airborne, only to charge back towards the ground with his attack. "Ribbon, Talon Buster!" As the attack made contact, the beast was smashed into the ground before it could recover.

Following their friends' examples, Inu and Suzaku called out as well, with "hound" and "tiger" respectively. Both wore almost identical out fits, with Inu being Blue and Suzaku being orange. Their outfits consisted of vests and long pants, like Kaoru, but they each had long shirts in place of tank tops and each had a pair of arm guards on their fore arms. In place of his Scarf, the two of them had armored mouth pieces to cover their lower faces. Another key difference was that Inu had a pair of light brown wolf ears and a matching tail while Suzaku had tiger ears and a tail. After a brief flash, both held their weapons. Inu had light blue chain scythes while Suzaku had a pair of hand axes. Both had the familiar pink heart jewels at the base of the blades where they met the handles. "Ribbon, Hound Cutter!" The wolf boy then launched a barrage of energy blades at the rat.

"Ribbon, Tiger Crash!" When Suzaku brought his axes to the ground, twin trails of fire launched towards the beast. So, when it dodged Inu's attack, it landed right in the middle of Suzaku's.

"MEW MEW FANG! METAMORPHOSIS!" As before, Kiku's haired turned the color of his outfit; in his case it was white. His outfit looked a lot like Inu and Suzaku's, but without the arm guards. Instead, he had a pair of grey gloves and in place of a mouth guard, a visor that curved over his eyes in a single lens. On his back, a pair of wing-like fins appeared directly over his shoulder blades. "FANG SHOT!" called out the senior boy as a long white rifle appeared in his hands. Aiming at the Rat, he gave out his move. "Ribbon, Fang Sniper!" With a sharp sound, a light pink light came from the gun and pierced the rat right through its chest, causing the beast to glow and become a small rat and a translucent jellyfish thing. As both rat and jellyfish escaped, the mystery woman started clapping. "Good work! Now, we should probably get going. The police will be here any minute." As she turned to leave, She said over her shoulder, "Come on. I'll explain it all when we get to base."

"Wait," called Kaoru, "Who are you."

"I'm Rin. Rin Shirogane. And I'm your boss."


	6. Chapter 6

To say the boys were impressed would be an understatement. The dozen or so computer screens and monitors showed various parts of the city, environmental things like air pressure and temperature, even a sonar scan of the city. Rin seemed to have everything here. "So," started said blonde, "what do you guys think of my base?"

"It's amazing!" exclaimed Kaoru. "You've got the entire city under watch! Something the police could never hope to accomplish!"

"Which raises the question," said Suzaku. "Who exactly are you? You're obviously no ordinary civilian. So, what's the story?"

"Ever perceptive Suzaku at his finest. I'm simply a rich teenage genius trying to save the world, not to mention your new boss."

Inu didn't buy it. "You keep saying that, but what does that mean? Are you saying that you're the one that turned us into Mew Mews?"

A drawn out sigh came out of Kiku. "Seriously Inu? You're just figuring that out now?"

"What?"

"Yeah Inu-buddy. Even I'm not that stupid. And I'm the ditsiest one here."

"Seriously!? Hikaru figured this out before me!? What the hell!?"

As the friends bickered, Rin couldn't help but chuckle. "Yup, you're right for the job."

"What do you mean?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, as you all know, Tokyo Mew Mew has been fighting a group of three aliens and an assortment of freaky animal based monsters, or chimera animals as their properly known. But lately, the aliens and chimera animals have all but vanished in Tokyo. The attack at your school is all the confirmation I need. The aliens are here."

"But why turn us into Mews? Why not someone else?" asked Inu.

"To be honest, only certain gene types can be Mew Mews. The five of you were the only compatible candidates. Besides, your friendship should help make you much more effective."

As the five boys took this in, Suzaku asked the question all of them were considering. "Is there any way for us to go back to normal?"

"Unfortunately, no. The alterations I made to your genetic codes are permanent. You'll never go back to normal. I'm sorry." said Rin as she hung her head.

"Don't be." Said Kaoru, causing her to look at him in shock.

"Yeah," said Kiku. "You did what you had to."

"Besides," added Inu. "We love the Mews. Why wouldn't we want to help them?"

Smile back, Rin couldn't have been happier. "Thanks guys."


End file.
